Night Discussion
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Dan and Drago are on patrol in the Neathiean forest when Drago catches something out of the corner of his eyes. He followed it to have a surprise meeting with a certain bakugan.


Dan and Drago were on their last swipe of the area before changing of the guards. They were near the forest area when Drago heard a soft rustle in the bushes.

"Dan wait," Drago said softly.

"What is it? Did you hear something?" Dan asked in a hushed tone.

"I thought I did. I don't see it."

"Maybe," Dan's communicator chimed interrupting his sentence, "Go ahead," he said.

Drago started to listen but stopped when he heard the rustling again. He moved from Dan's shoulder and floated toward the bushes. Red eyes glared at him from the bush.

"Hey!" Drago exclaimed as he followed after him.

"Drago wait!" Dan shouted as Drago disappeared in the bushes.

Drago and the mysterious being played cat and mouse for several long minutes. Zooming from bush to bush evening hiding behind rocks and plants until the being flew up a tree. Drago looked up to see the shadow of the being and crept into the tree. He finally made his way to the branch and was surprised to see who was sitting there waiting for him.

"Linhault. What are you doing here?" Drago said in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you, Drago. Away from the battle field."

"There's nothing to discuss. You made your choice-"

"You know nothing about my choice, Drago."

"Enlighten me then, Linhault. Why did you betray us? Why did you lie to all of us? We tried you and Ren like family and you betrayed us."

"I did it for Ren. Ren deserves everything good and precious in this life time. He sacrificed everything to protect me, I owe him the same," before Drago could utter a word, he heard loud footsteps pounding against the ground followed by Dan's voice.

"Drago! Where are you, buddy!?" Dan shouted with concern filled his voice.

"I don't want to fight you, Drago. Ren and his team are not here I swear. Let me explain myself to you and you alone. Please give me five minutes then do what you must," Linhault begged keeping his voice soft so Dan wouldn't hear.

Drago fought an internal war with himself, not saying a word to express it. He looked over the branch he was perched on to see Dan running away from the tree he was in to continue his search.

"Five minutes, Linhault, make them count."

"Ever since Ren was a young boy, he believed we would one day see the sun. I have lived in the abyss for centuries. I lost all hope in ever seeing the sun again. Ren gave me that hope again. You have no idea what's like to lose hope in everything."

Linhualt's voice began to morph into something Drago has never heard before. His voice was full of anguish, sorrow, and lifelessness. Normally Linhaults voice was powerful and authoritative, now in this moment of weakness, allowing his stone wall to crumble, it sounded broken.

"Barodius promised you too to see the sun, didn't he?" Drago asked in a knowing tone.

"How was I going to deny Ren his only dream. I don't care what happens to me; I just want Ren to have everything he deserves. He deserves nothing less than that."

"So why side with Barodius? You know he won't give you the freedom you want."

"I don't have any other choice. Ren doesn't have any other option."

"Yes, you do. Join us and fight along side with us. Marucho still believes there's good in Ren. I still believe there's good in the both of you."

"Drago," their eyes connected and this time they felt as if the world disappeared around them.

They sat on the branch in silence for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't an awkward silence by a comfortable one. Linhault hopped closer to Drago, not allowing his eyes to leave his. LHinhault exhaled softly as he turned himself away from Drago.

"I never agreed to the war with Neathia."

"Then why fight in a war you didn't want. If you feel this way then surely Ren-"

"Ren is doing all of this for us so that we won't be banished back into the abyss. I can't go back there Drago; I will not go back there. And I will damned before Ren goes back there. He spent the majority of his childhood in the abyss because he was chosen as my guardian. Ren never signed up to be my guardian similarly to how I didn't agree to the war with Neathia."

Drago noticed how his voice turned sharp and anger when he spoke about Ren. Now thinking about things, Drago used the wrong adjective when describing his voice. It wasn't anger or rage that filled his tone, but protectiveness.

"You have no idea what it's like to have your partner's freedom, their life, hanging your decision."

"Your right Linhault. I have no idea what it's like for a decision be the cause of Daniel's imprisonment or freedom. And I hope that it will never come down to that option. But I know this, if you stay with Barodius, you will never find happiness or your freedom for either of you. I don't wish the burden you on anyone's head. Not even my enemies. Linhault, look at me," Drago said as he allowed genuine sympathy to fill his voice.

Linhault rotated himself to face Drago. Their eyes connected once again. Even though in their ball form state anyone could sense how they genuinely care for one another in that moment. Drago's mind told his body to do something he simply didn't have time to mentally process. Drago leaned his head to rest gently against Linhault's. A soft gasp escaped Linhault's body before he too allowed his head to lean against Drago's head.

"I don't want you to be my enemy Linhault. I really don't."

"I'm sorry Drago. I really am, but this is out of my control."

"It is? Is it really out of your control?"

Before Linhault could mutter an answer, a soft rustle of footsteps drew their attention away. They looked to see it was Dan, Shun, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Jake, and their partners looking for Drago. Linhault looked up, indicating they moved further up into the tree. Drago quickly followed, trying to keep away from the stray leaves, not wanting to make a sound. They found cover in the leaves and moved into a neighboring tree.

"I believe this talk has come to an end, Drago."

"Personally, I wish it wasn't."

"You and me both. Go to your partner. I need to leave before Ren notices my absence."

"Linhault, think about what I said."

"Very well. Have a good night Drago," Linhault said as he floated several inches away from Drago.

"Oh, and one last thing, Drago," he said before turning to face him again.

"Yes?" Drago's voice became filled with a strange nervousness.

He floated back to him, lightly touching his forehead, similar to before. Their eyes stayed connected to each other before Linhault pulled away. He looked back at Drago before flying away into the night. Drago exhaled a breath, he didn't know he was holding in as he watched Linhault disappeared. Thoughts jumbled into his head on what happened. Drago couldn't deny the chemistry between the two of them. He wasn't blind nor stupid. He was pulled out of the tornado of thoughts by Hawktor calling out to him. _Another time_ , he thought as he came down from the tree, trying to make it seem as if he was in the bush the entire time.

"Woah!" Hawktor exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hawktor. I didn't see you," Drago apologized as he came out from the bush.

"Drago! Are you okay, pal?" Dan exclaimed as he ran to him.

"I'm alright Dan."

"What happened? Where did you disappear to?"

"I saw something in the bushes, and I went after it. It was too fast for me."

"I called Captian Elright, there was no sign of an intruder with in the perimeter," Fabia explained.

"It probably wasn't close to the third shield," Shun reasoned.

"I'll have the guards be on high alert."

"Good idea Fabia. We can also run a check in the area once we return to the palace," Marchuo suggested.

"Are you sure you are alright Drago? You seem rather shaken," Aranaut asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Should we head back to the palace."

"Sure. I think you just need some rest, Drago."

"That could be it, Dan. Shall we get going," Drago said, wanting to leave the forest.

"We should get out of here. The guards will be changing soon."

They headed back to the palace as thoughts of what could have been and even what might be flooded his mind.


End file.
